Pokédex
Please note that no names are final at this point. Also, typings marked with a * are not final. Mons that are missing dex entries #Foliat - Grass #Florabri - Grass/Flying #Florresum - Grass/Flying #Kidling - Fire #Pyroat - Fire/Rock #Flairees - Fire/Rock #Aguade - Water #Iguadium - Water/Fighting #Aguanaut - Water/Fighting #Harpee - Normal/Flying #Aquilior - Normal/Flying #Warquila - Normal/Flying #Guinea Pig 1 - Normal #Guinea Pig 2 - Normal #Cubzero - Ice #Avalynx - Ice #Fawning - Normal #Llamarsh - Normal #Buckston - Normal #Pengliff - Ice/ Rock #Penglacier - Ice/Rock #Bluffin - Ice #Burrmudail - Ice/Flying #Kobold (Baby) - Dark #Kobold Fire (Mammalian) - Dark/Fire #Kobold Steel (Draconic) - Dark/Steel #Pebblosa - Normal #Terratetra - Normal/Rock #Gigaard - Normal/Rock #Cowatti - Electric #Snome - Ice #Snogre - Ice #Monkey - Normal #Orangutan - Normal #Larvabidae - Bug #Caranox - Bug/Poison #Carajoule - Bug/Electric #Carapace - Bug/Ground #Musburry - Normal #Musburry Evo - Normal #Berratel - Dark #Growmeo - Grass #Montegrew - Grass #Tuliep - Grass #Capulily - Grass #Dreamdery - Psychic #Aoao - Dark #Mushroom 1 - Posion #Mushroom 2 - Poison/Grass #Mushroom 3 - Poison/Electric #Mushroom 4 - Poison/Ghost #Rocano - Fire/Rock #Volcaroc - Fire/Rock #Volcoalder - Fire/Rock #Pounther - Normal #Jaguile - Normal #Neureka - Psychic/Electric #Cerebrulb - Psychic/Electric #Peppit - Grass/Fire #Hoppanero - Grass/Fire #Scovalope - Grass/Fire #Pawter - Water #Huricanine - Water/Electric #Skullarva - Bug #Maskoon - Bug #Mortasque - Bug/Flying #Vectol - Poison #Vectol.2 - Poison #Boat Beetle 1 - Bug/Water #Boat Beetle 2 - Bug/Water #Totter - Water #Cascotta - Water #Lutrajet - Water #Grass Elephant 1 - Grass #Grass Elephant 2 - Grass #Platypow - Fighting/Poison #Platikhao - Fighting/Poison #Cuppy - Water #Fettlekish - Water/Fire #Shibalbat - Fire/Rock #Nobunata - Normal #Psybex - Psychic #Gnuru - Psychic #Flowger - Grass/Water #Bullotus - Grass/Water #Burrowl - Ground #Magowl - Psychic #Craliber - Water/Steel #Crawglock - Water/Steel #Leafish - Water/Grass #Chlorofin - Water/Grass #Quibble- Normal/Flying #Fowattle- Ground/Flying #Turkistador- Ground/Flying #Sedirrot - Rock/Flying #Condesa - Rock/Flying #Cardinite - Fire/Flying #Chardinal - Fire/Flying #Skink - Ground #Somberado - Dark/Ghost #Phlask - Poison/Ghost #Noxial - Poison/Ghost #Fumighast - Poison/Ghost #Atom 1 - Normal/Electric #Atom 2 - Normal Electric #Squink - Poison #Squidrift - Poison/Flying #Boarealis - Dark/Psychic #Galaxy Turtle 1 - Psychic/Rock #Galaxy Turtle 2 - Psychic/Rock #Magnitogre - Steel #Minarac - Bug/Ground #Trenchula - Bug/Ground #Pottle - Ground/Grass #Trikotta - Ground/Grass #Terrorcotta - Ground/Grass #Pueblant - Bug/Rock #Cahokisect - Bug/Rock #Charmbra - Ground/Poison #Cobrascet - Ground/Poison #Cairup - Ground #Kairoglyph - Ground/Psychic #Necronite - Rock/Psychic #Gravollum - Rock/Psychic #Diloweed - Ground/Rock #Pangolash - Ground/Steel #Ignishell - Fire #Shelosene - Fire/Steel #Flarrapin - Fire/Steel #Desoula - Ghost/Flying #Necrow - Ghost/Flying #Vultergyst - Ghost/Flying #Dinkywink - Water/Rock #Dunkywunkr - Water/Rock #Calphite - Rock/Ground #Indrolith - Rock/Ground #Solacari - Normal/Flying #Nurshary - Water #Loneleaf - Ghost/Grass #Forthorn - Ghost/Grass #Coltergeist - Ghost #Fantasmare - Ghost #Chihaha - Dark #Howlequin - Dark #Chegrin - Dark/Psychic #Cheshade - Dark/Psychic #Doppole - Normal #Artifish - Normal #Thoraxe - Bug #Pomparunt - Dark #Pompagoon - Dark/Fighting #Hyekuza - Dark/Fighting #Erycoon - Normal #Leukoon - Normal/Ghost #Mosquito 1 - Bug/Poison #Mosquito 2 - Bug/Poison #Orett - Steel #Anvelid - Steel #Magroplex - Steel #Viipii - Normal #Chilloth - Water #Soakoth - Water #Chayan - Fighting #Macuarrior - Fighting #Ocerumi - Fighting #Fortifry - Water #Oarwish - Water/Psychic #Smashiary - Fighting/Flying #Chameleon 1 - Electric #Chameleon 2 - Electric #Chameleon 3 - Electric #Sea Slug 1 - Water/Poison #Sea Slug 2 - Water/Poison #Poodle Moth 1 - Bug #Poodle Moth 2 - Bug #Poodle Moth 3 - Bug #Parapy - Water/Bug #Mawasite - Water/Bug #Monkey 1 - Fighting #Monkey 2 - Fighting #Monkezuma - Fighting #Mantis Prevo - Bug #Mantis - Bug/Psychic #Rainbow Serpent 1 - Normal #Rainbow Serpent 2 - Normal/Dragon #Barracute - Water #Jawgodon - Water #Drosire - Grass #Sunduke - Grass #Ghost Lanturn 1 - Ghost/Fire #Ghost Lanturn 2 - Ghost/Fire #Glocto - Water/Fire #Lavoon - Water/Fire #Gilla - Poison #Hornizard - Poison #Ankillosore - Poison/Ground #Bazilsk - Grass #Ornitherb - Grass #Dilophlora - Grass/Dark #Boltboon - Electric/Dark #Icetope - Ice/Poison #Chillnobyl - Ice/Poison #Wendingo - Ice #Carnibal - Ice/Dark #Luchito - Fighting/Electric #Eluchadon - Fighting/Electric #Grolem - Grass/Rock #Comossus- Grass/Rock #Larvyn - Bug #Dracoon - Bug #Basilect - Bug/Dragon #Carbite - Dragon #Pressaur- Dragon/Rock #Adamagon- Dragon/Rock #Quecko - Grass #Grass Quetzalcoatl - Grass/Dragon #Crakling - Fire #Fuelong - Fire/Dragon #Draggar - Water #Ragnarow - Water/Dragon #Eronze - Steel/Fire #Erion - Steel/Poison #Erace - Steel/Electric #Patama - Grass/Ghost #Machima - Flying/Ghost #Yacuma - Water/Ghost #Quetzacoatl Statue - Rock/Dragon #Xochi - Fire/Psychic #Gold Pixie Legend - Psychic/Steel